


Holding Us Together

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Cupboard Love [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Us Together

“Something troubles you,” Ichabod began as he sliced bell peppers for a salad.

Abbie sighed and put aside her own paring knife; she had been cutting cooked chicken into thin slices. “It’s nothing.”

His eyes, blue as the Pacific, narrowed. “We had women in Colonial times too,” he deadpanned. “And they also never meant it when they declared that it was nothing.”

That surprised a laugh out of her. “I sometimes think that it’s only the craziness of this town that holds us together.”

Ichabod looked at her for a long moment, then set his knife down and crossed over to her, cupping her chin in his hand.

“Such are my worries.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “And then I remind myself that in this life or any other, Witnesses or not, I would ever and always be honoured to have you by my side. And” he bent his head to kiss her, “Should you ever need reminding of that certainty, I shall be yours to command.”

She smiled slyly. “Maybe I need reminding.”

He swung her up into his arms. She giggled as he kissed her worries away.


End file.
